Tossing Aside the Mask
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: This  is Part Five of the Skit Series-Kim Possible Short Stories


Tossing aside the Mask

A.N. This is Part Five of the Skit Series-Kim Possible Short Stories. I have got to be honest with you everyone when I was working on this I was struck by the thought, 'why do I always pair Kim up romatically with someone,' then after a great deal of soul searching, five-seconds thinking about it, I realized, 'why not.' So that was solved but I still want to hear what you all think.

I do not own Kim Possible

* * *

Bonnie stared in amazement she had lost the head cheerleader position to Kim Possible off all people. Of course Bonnie had expected to lose when it came to athletics Kim was better than even her and she was very good to begin with. Naturally since she had expected to lose but she had a reputation to keep up and dinner tonight was not going to be pleasant anyway. In fact the mere thought of dinner tonight made her so angry that she had no troubling stomping up to little Mrs. Priss and snarling, "You got lucky this time Possible but when you slip up I'll be there to take back what's mine."

"Thanks for the pep talk Bonnie," Kim called to Bonnie's retreating back. She just shrugged knowing that Bonnie was just being her usual bitchy self. Unfortunately for Kim Bonnie had stalked out in her cheer uniform and the way the short skirt rode her heavenly hips and barely covered her terrific thighs nearly gave Kim a nose bleed. Forcing her eyes away from the awe –inspiring site she turned to accept the congratulations that her fellow cheerleaders pressed onto their new captain.

* * *

Bonnie thought that she was in the clear she had made it through dinner and was devouring her desert as quickly and politely as possible so that she could get away before the tryouts could be mentioned. Her sisters on the other hand seemed to wait for Bonnie to lay down her fork and open her mouth to excuse herself when Connie said, "Hey Bon-Bon how did the try-outs go."

"Yeah," Lonnie added, "I heard that you lost to that Kim Possible." The sisters from hell laughed at Bonnie's scowling visage. Unfortunately for Bonnie the ball was already rolling as her mother chimed in,

"Now girls I'm sure Bon-Bon will become cheer captain eventually."

"Yeah, when she gets held back a year and Kim graduates then she'll be the captain," Connie sneered.

"Bon-Bon would have to improve to be a year behind Kim right now she'll be lucky to graduate high school by the time she's thirty." Lonnie added and this sent the two devil sisters into another round of laughter.

"This matter is not a funny one," Bonnie's father finally spoke up from the head of the table.

"Thank you Samuel," Rebecca said giving her husband a warm smile. He was a large man and his quick wits and ambitious attitude let him rise from the son of a tribal chieftain of South Africa to the C.E.O. of the largest company in the diamond trade and he was working on expanding from there. However, his position as C.E.O. meant that he was frequently away from home and his ambitions usually were impossibly high standards so it was rare when he defended Bonnie.

"Bonnie you should have done better than second place, you have had all of those dance lessons surely something must have stuck with you." Her father was annoyed and her mother sighed in exasperation she thought that he would have helped Bonnie but instead he was just putting her down again. "Bonnie," her father continued, "When I was your age my father set the same standards on me that I expect of all of you. Now if I can make it so can you." It was left unspoken, but not unknown, that the punishment for his failures was harsh.

"Yeah, well Dad I'm not you," Bonnie snapped not wanting to hear her father's childhood story for the hundredth time. She then left the table as quick as possible leaving her father scowling, her mother sighing, and the twisted twosome giggling.

* * *

Bonnie found herself back in the gymnasium where the tryouts had taken place. So seating herself on the bench and finally alone she let the stress of the day flood out of her as her tears formed a small puddle on the ground. Whenever she finally felt that she couldn't stand the day she was having anymore she would find a place to be alone and cry. Ever since she was little between her sister's torments, her father's standards, and the legacy of the Rockwaller name she has always felt like the world was against her so she created a mask to prevent the world from overwhelming her. No one knew of these moments when she dropped her mask and she vowed that no one would ever she her like this so to Bonnie's horror a voice called to her,

"Bonnie," Kim began, "what's going on are you okay?"

"I'm fine K," Bonnie snapped, "what the hell are you doing here?" Kim was frozen in shock Bonnie could be a bitch sure but this was over the top even for her. Kim's specialty however was dealing with impossible situations and she had an idea what to do in this one, coincidentally it was also something she wanted to do. Striding forward determinedly Kim sat next to Bonnie and pulled the surprised girl into her lap and held her in a tight hug. That completely destroyed whatever defense Bonnie could throw up as she found herself sobbing all over Kim Possible the girl who really could do anything, even breaking through Bonnie's stone-cold heart.

"I was going over all the moves, our fundraisers, suggestions, and uniform maintenance," Kim began in a soothing voice. "Now tell me what's wrong,"

"My life sucks," Bonnie said, "everyone only wants to be around me because I'm hot, rich, and popular. My mother is the only one who shows her love but she does it in the most embarrassing fashion possible, my father always puts me in the spotlight, and my sisters… well don't even get me started on them."

"Well yeah you are hot," Kim said giving Bonnie an obvious once-over causing Bonnie to blush. Kim was the only person who could make Bonnie blush, sure she had been checked out before but Kim seemed to look past her skin straight to Bonnie's heart. "However you forgot to mention intelligent, a good person, graceful, and super hot." Kim said with a lecherous glance.

"Yeah right," Bonnie snorted, "if I really am all that prove it."

"I have seen you in the library cramming for exams you always get A's and B's on, I've seen you buy ice-cream for children and volunteer at homeless shelters. There is also the fact that you do look good wearing reading glasses." Kim said all of that with a straight face and her knowledge of what Bonnie's closest friends didn't even know scared Bonnie little.

"Are you stalking me, Possible?" Bonnie asked already guessing the answer when Kim confirmed,

"Well I wouldn't call it stalking; I'm just making sure that the girl of my dreams is always safe." Bonnie sat there with her mouth wide open wondering how Kim could just say these things and make Bonnie's heart soar. "Now Bonnie you can't keep doing this forever," Kim began setting Bonnie down, reluctantly, onto the bleachers as she knelt before her. "I would like to be the one that you always can turn to no matter what, I want to be the one that will be there for you whenever you need me and Bonnie if you feel the same way please let me in and toss aside the mask you wear."

Bonnie didn't reply right away and her continuing silence made Kim nervous and awkward. Kim feared that she had gone too far and began to rise but found that her hands were still trapped in Bonnie's and as she pulled back gently Bonnie pulled forward roughly, dropping Kim onto her lap and attack Kim's mouth letting her emotions run free after years of being repressed. "I would like that Kim," Bonnie said when the two of them finally came up for air.

"Uh, that's good, I mean it's great, great, uh I mean." Kim continued stuttering for a few minutes before Bonnie placed a finger on Kim's lip and whispered, "I love you too, K."

"I love you, B," Kim said and they shared another kiss. Then they walked hand in hand out of the school and straight into Bonnie's father. "Mr. Rockwaller," Kim stammered, "it's nice to see you sir." She was cut off as Mr. Rockwaller raised his hand; he studied their linked hands, Bonnie's lip marks on Kim, and the gleam in their eyes before leaning into Kim's face. To his surprise Bonnie forced herself between Kim and her father and Mr. Rockwaller nodded his head as if he had been expecting that. Then as gently as possible he picked Bonnie up and set her to the side and addressed Kim,

"If you ever make her unhappy Miss Possible know that your life will be made a living hell." Needless to say that Kim and Bonnie were shocked and then they nearly died of shock when he picked both of the up in a bear hug and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads as he then turned to Bonnie. "Congratulations my little Vuur1 Hart2 I am very proud of you. Now Miss Possible how would you like to stay the night."

"I would love that Mr. Rockwaller and please call me Kim," Kim said happy that there was proof that Bonnie didn't need to wear her mask.

"I will," Mr. Rockwaller smiled, "but only if you call me Sam, now why don't you contact your parents I need to have a word with Bonnie." With that he set them both down and Kim moved away from them taking out her Kimmunicator and contacting her parents.

"You let her call you Sam I thought only mom could do that," Bonnie began the awe obvious in her voice.

"And?"

"You said that you were proud of me," and for the second time that night tears fell down Bonnie's face but these were tears of happiness as she embraced her father.

"Bonnie, I just want the best for you and if Kim Possible is the best there is, of which I have no doubt, then I am happy for you." Her father let out a sigh and continued, "I am aware that I am not the best supporting parent but I know you my little Vuur Hart and I know that you have a great deal of potential I just want to see you reach that."

"Thanks daddy," Bonnie said truly smiling for the first time in a long while.

"However Bonnie," her father began holding her out at arm's length, "just like I want Kim to make you happy, you must be there for her as well do you understand."

"Yes dad and I will never abandon her," Bonnie said her eyes alight. Her father gave another smile and steered her and Kim to the car and then drove them home.

* * *

Friday morning came too quickly for the two girls but they were prepared to show the school how things were going to be from now on. Each of them taking a deep breath and comfort in each other they clasped hands and marched inside to Kim's locker first since it was the closest. They received looks ranging from; shock, awe, jealousy, confusion and even a few disgusted expressions although they expected it but not as many as they would have thought. When they finally reached Kim's locker before the entire hallway they shared a kiss.

"See you in class sweetie," Bonnie called over her shoulder as she headed to her locker.

"Bye babe," Kim called after her new girlfriend. She watched with a smile as Bonnie was surrounded by her friends and they were all talking animatedly and for once Bonnie seemed truly happy.

* * *

1 Vuur means Fire in Afrikaans

2 Hart means Heart in Afrikaans

A.N. Thanks for reading everyone please leave a review.


End file.
